halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bailey-132
|birth =2511 |death =2643 |gender =Male |service =2525-2562 |affiliation = , , |rank = |unit =Sapphire Team |battle =Include the , the Battle of Roleath, the , , the , and the Battle of Earth. |award =Purple Heart, Navy Expert Rifleman Medal, Harvest Campaign Medal, Great War Medal, and many others. }} Lieutenant Bailey-132 (callsign Sapphire One), sometimes jokingly referred to by his squad as Honeybee due to his yellow armor, was a Class I SPARTAN-II Commando and the commander of Sapphire Team. He was also the older brother of SPARTAN-038, whom he retired with in 2562. Training Not much is known about his life prior to entering active service. It is known that he was friends with his later squadmates. It is also known that he was good friends with (and possibly harbored romantic feelings for) a female trainee, Adeline-009, who died during the augmentation procedures, as her body reacted violently to the ceramic bone grafts, causing extreme disfigurement and killing her due to the shock and the violent spasms resulting from to the intense pain this caused. Bailey exited the recovery room after his augmentation was complete (against the wishes of the medical staff) to go looking for Adeline, as he was curious as to why she was not there as well. Bailey ended up witnessing her death, and instinctively tried to run over to her, but he was dragged back to the recovery room with great difficulty by ONI personnel, who strapped him down to his bed in order to prevent him from running off again. Following the incident, Bailey became extremely reclusive and antisocial, as opposed to his previously outgoing and optimistic personality. Adeline's death may also have played a role in his PTSD. Human-Covenant War Bailey had trouble in his first few months following his graduation due to a traumatic incident in which his right shoulder was hit with a round, causing permanent nerve damage and severe scarring. Bailey began developing episodic Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder following the incident. In spite of this he remained an exceptional soldier, though he would never regain full feeling his arm. He and his squadmates served extensively in engagements such as the Harvest Campaign and the Fall of Reach. Career Service Vitae |} Romance In 2526, Bailey entered a romantic relationship with a young woman named Addison Solaski. Whether or not this relationship became physically intimate is unknown, though the rest of Sapphire team, Viktor Kidrov, Oliver Braun, and several ONI brass knew if it was or not, and many other details on the relationship, but refused to divulge any information, foreseeably to the dismay of many officials. However, the informed Delta-3 Division senior officers managed to keep the information protected through a "shield" of bureaucracy. Legal attempts were made to thwart this, but to no avail, as ONI cited the fact that the relationship had not affected the combat performance of Bailey or his peers, and saw the many attempts by NAVCOM to uncover the information as a misallocation of resources in the midst of a desperate interplanetary conflict towards an issue of comparably negligible importance. Bailey had rescued Addison from a group of , who had killed her entire family. The SPARTAN felt bad for Solaski, understanding what it was like to lose everyone close to you, due to his abduction by ONI, Adeline's death, the distant nature of his relationship with his brother, and to a lesser extent, the loss of his teammate, Jared-013. He showed concern for her, even attempting to comfort her as she recovered from the incident. She formed a bond with her savior, showing concern for him as well. This soon developed into a romantic relationship between the two of them. Personality Prior to the incident regarding Adeline's death, Bailey was quite social and easy-going in comparison to his fellow SPARTAN-II candidates. Following her passing, Bailey became reserved and cynical, especially towards non-SPARTANs. He had a tendency to exploit his high rank and security clearance nearly to the point of outright abuse, and he was particularly foul-mouthed as well. He came to see most people as backstabbing and untrustworthy, and view non-SPARTANs as anywhere from considerably incompetent to weak-minded pawns of the government who were completely and utterly useless all-together. All this gave him a tendency to alienate those he was not familiar with. However, he was always deeply concerned with those he did know well, whether they were SPARTANs or not, often putting their wellbeing before his own. His subordinates respected and trusted him for this, in spite of his generally condescending attitude towards them. He even felt duty-bound to look out for those he saw as weak, but mostly out of a sense of pity and disgrace, rather than justice or compassion. In combat, Bailey was ruthless and animalistic. He prefered to engage foes at close-range, in order to "see just how much he effed up the poor son-of-a-bitch." Bailey also exhibited minor signs of OCD, mostly in his obsessive need to keep his equipment in the best condition possible, going to lengths far beyond those required by military protocol to achieve this. Off of the battlefield, Bailey was aloof and quiet. He kept to himself, usually practicing Zen meditation, running combat exercises, cleaning his equipment, or spending time alone together with Addison. Despite his cynical, introverted personality and often elitist attitude, as he became closer to Addison, Bailey regained his value of human life, and became less comfortable killing other humans than the alien soldiers of the , though he still would do so without question. He also became less harsh and judgemental towards others. Trivia *Bailey-132 was interested in psychology, and was fascinated by how the human brain could cope with the horrors of war. *He has a small symbol on the left cheek of his helmet consisting of a pair of crossed MA5s with flames above them. The same symbol appears on his lower left arm. *He was known to be a member of ONI's Delta-3 Division, however many details are currently classified. *He was promoted to Lieutenant prior to his graduation, as per the conditions of his "loan" to the Delta-3 Division. *His first language was German, being of primarily Germanic descent, though his name is Irish, so he presumably had Irish ancestors as well. However, he speaks English without an accent, as he learned the language by ear at a young age by listening to native speakers. He also speaks French and Hungarian fluently. *The unusual yellow paint job on Bailey's Mk. IV armor actually helped mask his heat signatures (though only marginally), and also reduced the suit's radar cross-section by absorbing radio waves. This was part of a series of tweaks that the Delta-3 Division paid the Damascus engineers to make to his original suit. The yellow color results from the composition of the paint and the application process, and cannot be painted over or altered with dyes as the former negates the radar-inhibiting effect and the latter severely reduces the heat-masking properties. Bailey would use a yellow paint job on his later-generation MJOLNIR suits, however, the paint on those lacked the specialized effects that original suit's paint had, and was purely aesthetic in nature. *Bailey used the or in combination with the or almost exclusively. He would use other weapons without hesitation if a situation demanded, but he would always revert back to his MA5 and M6 as soon as he could. *He was issued the MA5B and M6D by the Navy in 2525 on , and recieved his own factory-fresh MA37 and M6G from William Hughes as a "gift" in 2529 during the Battle of Roleath. Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Males Category:Sapphire Team Category:Class I Spartan-IIs Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Survivors of the Human-Covenant War Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:UNSC Personnel